PERCY'S GAY!
by Elements1999
Summary: A series of one-shots each containing a Gay!Percy with another male character (well duh) Contains Boy/Boy Love. You have been warned. NO FLAMES! T because there is no way in hell this is anything below it.
1. Jason Story 1

So, like I said when I posted the prologue to _Finding Each Other_ I will be posting a few new PJO stories (this is one of them) soon. For this story/series I will be making one-shots for some of my favorite PJ couples that have Percy in them. I'm not doing three way couples if you are one of those people who like Percy/Jason/Nico or whoever. I will take request though. If you tell me a couple that I like, I will do it. Also when you submit a couple feel free to give an idea for that couple too. I will be trying to do AU in here so it's not just story world. I will put the list of needs for requests down at the bottom. Now have fun reading.

* * *

_**WARNING**__** This sstory/series contains boyXboy love, also know as Yaoi. That might only contain to boyXboy sex though. I'm not exactly sure. Either way it contains **__**Gay **_**_Couples_****_. If you do not like it then do not read it. You have been warned. I will not except flames. Any that come through will be used in the Ginger Army which will then be sent after you. Remember, the Ginger Army is always watching so be mindful of what you do to me because we Gingers don't hold back when we attack._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_****_ I'm saying this only once so listen up. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THE PLOTS UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE._**

* * *

It all started after the final battle against Gaia. We (Nico, Leo, Jason, and I) were out camping when Jason and I decided to go on a hike. Well while we were hiking we were attacked by a group of Hellhounds. We were doing great until one snuck past Jason and tackled me from behind. The stupid mutt knocked me off the cliff that we were on. So Jason ran and jumped of the cliff to grab me. Why would he do this, well he can fly. I mean he is the son of Jupiter and can somewhat control the winds. Anyways Jason jumped off the cliff to save me. I guess it's like he's my saving grace, no pun intended.

I know why I love him too. It's his personality. He's protective of the ones he cares about, he'll do anything to keep them safe (just like me) and make them smile (also like me), and he one of the first ones to try and beat the crap out of anyone who hurts his loved ones in any way, shape or form. I guess some of it is his looks but then again, who has ever fallen in love JUST because of someone's personality. Everyone loves someone for their looks even if it's only .00000000000000000000000000001 percent out of 100 percent. I don't think there's anything about him that I hate too.

The thing is though, I know what happens to gay people. Their friends turn on them (unless they are gay) and their family kicks them out. They get bullied and are sometimes even killed. I don't think I would ever feel safe about telling anyone. I mean there MIGHT be one or two people that I would trust but I don't think I would even come out to them either in case I'm wrong. You would think that I would be just about fearless being that I've gone up against demons from Hell, Gods, Titans, and Primordial Goddesses. Why would I be scared of some mortal trying to hurt me just because of my sexuality. Well I have no idea but I do know that when I'm scared I cover it up and act like nothings wrong. So that's what I'll do, cover up my love and act like I'm straight.

* * *

**5 Years Later **

* * *

And I hate my life. I just want to die. I love Jason so much that it hurts to be near him knowing that I cant have him but it hurts to be away from him and not see him. There are a few people who know of my sexuality but not many. There's Piper (who I told when she told me how she felt about Annabeth), Annabeth (who I told because she would never judge me), my mom and Paul (because they would never harm me or do anything that would potentially hurt me in any way, shape or form), my dad (because he loves me no matter what), and Hazel (because she told me that she was bisexual one day when we were trying to get to know each other better). So in total only six people who know. I would have told Grover had I known where he was.

I didn't tell Nico because he seems a little old fashion (being that he's from the 1940's or somewhere in that area). I also didn't tell Frank or Leo because I don't really know them and I haven't ever gotten to talk to them and try to get to know them better (with the exception of when we were in the middle of a war). I also didn't tell Chiron because, well he's Chiron. He's the type of person who I can't tell if I would rather confess something to and he would praise me or at leas except me or if I would confess something and it would end with him hating my guts. It's the same with Lupa. Then there's Hestia I didn't tell even though I trust her with my life. I just never get to talk to her anymore with the exception of "hi" and "bye."

So I decided I would confess my love and then run away. I decided I would go to the beach with Jason and the others. Then after a while I would try and get him alone, where I would confess my love and then escape via the water. And after I escape, I run away and move to a place were no one will find me. Where is that place you might ask. Well it's the underworld. I mean Nico did ask if I would move in with him so he wouldn't be lonely. I'll ask him if the offer is still up and if he says yes I'll move in with him. If he asks why, well that I haven't figured out yet. I mean Nico was raised in this time period more than the 1940's or whenever it was he came from. So maybe I could tell him and not have him freak out on me. No I won't tell him. I'll make up an excuse and if I have to I'll do worse than go to the underworld. I'll jump in Tartarus if I have to or I'll go to Alaska where the Gods and them won't think of searching for me. If I do that I can live near a city were I can get food and I can live in the country where it's somewhat silent and I can be left alone as I cry about never being able to have Jason. That seems like a good plan.

* * *

**1 Month Later **

* * *

So I finally got all of us to go to the beach. We were there for about an hour having fun when we decided to have lunch (which was a picnic/barbeque). After lunch we had more fun and then eventually we ate dinner (which was the same thing as lunch) and then more fun. Eventually people started leaving. Piper and Annabeth left first seeing as they came together since they live down the road from each other. Hazel and Frank left next since they are dating and living in the same apartment complex. Nico then shadow traveled out of the area to his home, then Leo left in a fiery path. I say that because he figured out how to use is power over fire to travel. I did the same with water and Jason and Thalia (who we haven't seen in a LONG time) did the same with lightning. So anyways, it was eventually just me and Jason, who offered to help me clean up.

"Hey Jason, can I tell you something?" I say once we were done cleaning up.

"Sure, I'm all ears." Jason replies.

"Well I'm just going to say it. I'm gay and I'm in love with you." I say. The moment I said that, the water works started and I instantly ran for the water. The moment I touched it (the water) I used it to get to Alaska. I had been setting up where I was going to live so I knew where to go. I also was practicing going back and forth between Alaska and Manhattan so I don't get as tired from that kind of trip. Anyways I went to my new home and stayed there for what would seem like forever.

* * *

**Jason's Point of View **

* * *

He told me he's in love with me. He actually loves me. HE LOVES ME! You might be confused about what I'm talking about. You see all my life, I've been in love with Percy Jackson. Well at least from the moment I met him. At first it was his looks. I'm not afraid to admit that. So anyways as I got to know him I fell in love with him even more than I already was. It was his personality that screwed me over. I mean who could resist him. He's sarcastic, funny, he does anything to make sure his loved ones are safe and happy (like me) and then he goes and kills anyone who dares to harm them. I would only harm them but he'll go and bring hell down. You know what, I think Hell would be frozen over when he's done with them. Either way he protects his loved ones. And it's not only that though. It's the way his eyes make me melt and the way his smile makes my heart stop. There are countless things that I could say and nothing would compare to how it actually is.

"Percy" I call out over and over again as he runs off after confessing his love to me. I would go after him but I cant really swim. Well I can but not that well. I need to find someone who knows where he's going.

I went to Percy's mom to see if she knew anything. I got nothing out of him but she looked angry. I cant tell if I did anything or not. I told her to let him know that I need to talk to him when she sees him. I then went to Annabeth who didn't know but did look sad. Piper didn't say anything but she had a knowing look like she knew something I didn't. When I got to Hazel she was in the middle of something important so I had to leave and come back some other time. I decided that since they didn't tell me anything I would go to Poseidon, or pray to him at least. I went back to the beach and went straight to the water.

"Lord Poseidon, help me find Percy. Please, I need to talk to him." I whispered to the water while keeping my head down.

"He's out of our domain young nephew." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Poseidon standing behind me.

"What do you mean he's out of your domain?" I asked confused.

"I mean he's somewhere the us gods cant go." Poseidon said.

"That could be anywhere but a majority of the US. Did he tell you where he was going?" I asked.

"All I know is it's somewhere in the north. Now I have to go. Bye Jason. Oh and if you break my sons heart, I will personally make sure you end up in the Tartarus" Poseidon said before leaving. At least I knew where to search. I decided to start with Alaska. It's covered in snow and has a few good lakes. Plus, theres the whole coast line that he could live on.

So I went to Alaska. I spent five months searching Alaska when I was about to give up hope of him being in the state when a deer ran past. What followed next was something that I was not expecting to see. Standing right in front of me was Percy holding a bow with an arrow ready to be let flying.

"PERCY!" I yelled. I ran up to give him a hug when he shot at my feet.

"Stay away Grace. I'm not going to stand here and let you tell me that you don't love me but still want to be friends. It hurts to much to be near you now that you know, so leave." Percy said.

"You didn't even let me say what I wanted to say." I replied.

"Because I know what you're going to say. I know how this goes. I've seen it happen to many people and I've heard it happen to even more. Someone comes out as being in love with someone, usually gay people, when the other says that they don't feel the same way but would still want to be friends. Well I don't want to be friends. I would rather die then stay near you knowing that I can only be in the friend zone." Percy said. I could tell that he was crying.

"That's not what I was going to say though. I was going to say I love you too. I've actually loved you since the day I met you. At first it was just the way you looked. I mean you are the sexiest man I know. But once I got to know you some, I started falling for you even more so than I already was. It was your personality that I did it for me. So please, come back and let me love you" I said to my true love. Just then there was a flash of light. When we turned (Percy letting the arrow fly at the light) I saw Aphrodite.

"You shouldn't be able to be here" Percy said.

"I thought you can't come here because it was out of your domain's area" I said.

"We can appear where ever our domain is. So for me, I can appear where ever there is love. Now if we want to walk around freely, we have to be in the US where the Gods and Goddesses can be. You understand?" The Goddess said.

"Great, I come here to get away so I can be alone and let myself die in peace away from the Gods and my true love and I get this" Percy mumbled to himself.

"He's telling the truth you know." Aphrodite told Percy.

"How do I know. You just like messing with love, so for all I know, you could be doing this as a game. As for you," Percy told Aphrodite and then turning to me for the last part. "I don't trust you because you might be wanting to spare my heart. I know how this works. I've seen this happen too. I've seen people say they are in love with other people to spare their feelings so don't even say that you're in love with me" Percy said angrily. Aphrodite then pulled out this small pack of powder and gave it to Percy. "Truth dust?" Percy asked confused.

"It came from Apollo. He made it for lie detectors. They usually have the suspect drink water before they go in to take a lie detector test and Apollo would sprinkle this in water so they tell the truth. I think sprinkling some of this on Jason will make him tell the truth." the Goddess said giving a smile.

"Fine" Percy said. He then walked over to me and blew some into my face. I inhaled some of it and got this funny feeling.

"Is your name Jason Alexandra Grace" Percy asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Where you found at the survival school for troubled kids by Coach Hedge" Percy asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I heard you had sex with Leo. Is that true?" Percy asked.

"No" I said.

"I heard watched you kiss Hazel during the battle with Gaia. Am I telling the truth?" Percy asked.

"No" I said.

"Are you actually in love with me?" Percy asked.

"YES" I yelled.

"It's true" Percy said a couple of times before gaining a big smile on his face and jumping on me like a crazed monkey going after a banana. "I love you" Percy whispered.

"I love you too my sea prince. I just wished you would have believed me and Aphrodite when we told you." I said.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. I know it might not be the best but I tried to make it as good as possible. I'm sorry if it wasn't how you wanted it to be.

So, like I said at the top. This story will be one-shots based on PJ couples. All the couples will have Percy in them but it won't be three way couples. Sorry to those of you who like Percy/Jason/Nico or whatever three way couple you like. Now I will take requests. The request must be filled out in this standard:

Couple: Percy/Jason (do not use pairing name because I might not know what it is)

Idea: (If you want to suggest one. If not, I will come up with something.)

Please note, that I will NOT do the couple if I DO NOT like the couple. I can't write something I don't like. That being said, NO ARES/PERCY Mr.D/PERCY I don't like those couples. Also, if I have written one story like that already, your request might not be put up right away. I will repeat couples, just if there is one that I haven't done yet that I like then I will do that before I repeat a couple.

Upcoming Couples That I Want To Do:

Percy/Nico

Percy/Leo

Percy/Luke

Those are all I have for now. I will start writing those but please note that I have other stories that I will be dealing with at the same time. I'm sorry if I don't update right away. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Nico Story 1

Well here's my second One-Shot for this series. This one will be about Nico and Percy but most of it will be from Leo's POV. You'll get why when you start reading it. There is also a second pairing in this story. It is for you to find out. Now my inspiration for this story came from a few different chapters from Takara Phoenix's _Welcome to Olympus High_. Well that and a One-Shot/Two-Shot from a story that Princess of Miracles did. I was thinking about it recently. It was those two things and well my crazy somewhat depressing inspiration that got me to write this story. Now that that is said, ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

It was a nice day for a walk. I was walking around with my little brother Leo (he's adopted) and our dog Mrs. O'Leary. She's a fully black Siberian Husky. Anyways as we were walking around we came across this park that is usually used for dates. Well Mrs. O decided that we should go here. Walking through we found this row of bushes. Mrs. O was sniffing around them when we heard something.

"I'm so glad your annoying boyfriend isn't here" one voice said.

"I know. I've been meaning to break up with Leo but I can't break his heart Tav. He's to adorable to break" another voice said. It was then I realized that it was my friend Jason and a guy I REALLY don't like named Octavian. It was also then that I realized that Jason was cheating on Leo with Octavian. I looked over at my little lion cub (that's what I call him) only to see the horror on his face. Leo then broke down crying and started to run. I chased after Leo with Mrs. O calling out his name. When he finally stopped, it was in the middle of the road where a car was heading straight for my little brother. I yelled out his name and ran to push him out of the way causing me to get hit. My last thought before I blacked out due to the loss of blood was that at least my little lion cub was safe.

**Leo's POV **

I was pushed out of the way by Percy and then he got hit by a car. When he pushed me out of the way though, my head hit a lamp post hard causing my head to start bleeding. I quickly told Mrs. O'Leary to go get our friends Annabeth and Piper. Our faithful dog followed my orders and ran into a shadow and disappeared. Now I know that that's impossible in our world but when we (me and Percy) were little, we wished for a dog with an awesome power and then for Christmas that year we got Mrs. O. It was about a year later that we found out about her powers. Anyways Mrs. O left and I blacked out due to me losing to much blood.

**1 Week Later **

When I woke up this morning I didn't know anything except for three things. Those things were my name, my brother Percy, and our dog Mrs. O'Leary. I don't know why I remembered those things but I did. Anyways I awoken in this weird bed and in this plain white room. I looked over and saw my brother with his hear wrapped up along with his arms in casts and a cast around the lower part of his right leg. I don't remember what happened but seeing this put me in a great deal of panic. It was then that a blond woman came in with a Native American girl with brown hair. The blond woman had white skin, stormy grey eyes, blond hair (obviously), and was wearing a pair grey dress with silver high heals and owl earrings. The Native American girl had kaleidoscope eyes, brown hair (obviously) and was wearing a pink dress with violet high heals. I think they might be important business people who walked into the wrong room.

"OH MY GOD LEO! YOU'RE AWAKE" yelled the blond woman.

"One, don't yell, and two, who the hell are you people" I replied.

"Oh no" The other one said before crying into the blond woman.

"I'm sorry to make you cry, I just don't know you or anyone else except for the guy over there, who is my brother, and our dog" I said sadly.

"It's OK. It's not your fault you can't remember. I'm Annabeth and this is Piper. We're your friends. We actually live down the hall from you our apartment building" the blond woman, now dubbed Annabeth, told me. From that point on, we talked (more like they talked and I listened) and ate when we were hungry. While we were talking, I found out that Percy was in a coma. After about four hours of talking Piper turned pulled out her laptop and played what was supposed to be my favorite anime show. It's called RWBY. Apparently it's about these kids who train in this AWESOME school to become hunters and huntresses so they can protect the people from evil monsters made out of darkness called Grimm. We watched the four trailers (which apparently are like the pasts/back-stories of four of the main characters), whole first season and at the end of the last episode the song brought something to me. The moment the song started I knew all the words. Once the words came, I started singing. The song went like this.

_One life _

_Is not a long time _

_When you're waiting _

_For a small sign _

_Patience _

_Is hard to find _

_Shadows _

_Seem to fill your life _

_Don't be disappointed _

_Don't let your heart break _

_Don't spend another minute _

_In this way _

_It's okay _

_Dry your eyes now, baby _

_Broken wings won't hold you down _

_You'll take flight soon, baby _

_You'll be lifted up _

_And you'll be there _

_Twelve hours _

_Is a long night _

_When you're searching _

_With no hope in sight _

_Aimless _

_On the inside _

_And the damage _

_Makes you want to hide _

_I know that it seems pointless _

_I know that it feels fake _

_I know you can't stand the thought of _

_Being stray _

_One more day _

_Dry your eyes now, baby _

_Broken wings won't hold you down _

_You'll take flight soon, baby _

_You'll be lifted up _

_And you'll be there _

"You remembered something" Piper said shocked.

"I remembered more than that. I think that just helped me get my memory back. Play something else I like" I replied. And that's what she did. For an hour we listened to things that I liked and it did help me get back my memories. When the last song was over I was so mad that I would have set stuff on fire if I could have. I mean Jason cheated on me. He IS cheating on me. What the hell. I mean I understand him not loving me that way and wanting to break up but not knowing how to but CHEATING on me. No, hell will be paid and if Percy doesn't wake up from his coma then Jason is a dead man because it is HIS fault me and Percy are here right now. When Piper and Annabeth asked me what was wrong and I told them, Piper left so angry that I feared that hell would be unleashed without me around to see it. I told Annabeth to go get whatever happens on film so I can later watch it. Annabeth did what I asked her to do and I would later found out that our friends Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, and a few other friends of ours where unleashing hell on him. So anyways I just laid there watching my brother carefully in case he wakes up so I can be ready to tell him what happened if it is needed.

**Almost A Year Later (1 Day Before The 1 Year Mark) **

"He still isn't waking up" I cried to my best friend (and secret crush), Will Solstice.

"I know my lion cub but don't worry he will" Will replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" I screamed. "That is only for Percy. I need my Sea Horse back again. I miss him so much" I said crying again. Piper then knocked on the door to my bedroom (that's were we were at). "WHAT" I yelled still angry and sad.

"There's someone here to see us Leo. Annie, Paul, Sally, Poseidon, and Nico are here too. I think it's something important" Piper said.

"We'll be out in a minute. Just give him a minute to settle down" Will said. After a few minutes of silence and me calming down Will spoke. "Are you ready to go out there" Will asked.

"Yeah" I replied. We then got up and walked out. There was a man sitting on the couch in a suit. I recognized the man as Mr. Doltice (pronounced D-oh-l-T-ah-ee-ss). He was a lawyer who dealt with peoples wills and all that "fun" stuff.

"Mr. Doltice is hear to read Percy's will. I didn't even know he had one" Nico said in a joking matter.

"Don't joke about my brother" I said in a deadly voice.

"Leo, sweetie, you need to calm down. It will be OK" my foster mom Sally said.

"Yes, mommy" I mumbled.

**Percy's Will **

**No One's POV (I don't remember what that is called) **

If someone is reading this then that means something has happened to me be it car crash, explosion, bank robbery, shooting, and so on. I wrote this will as a final goodbye. Now, if I am in a coma, this will is meant to be read one day before the one year anniversary of when I entered the coma. Why, you might ask. Well on the one year anniversary, my doctors are instructed, by me if I am over eighteen or whatever age I have to be to make that decision, to pull the plugs and announce me as dead. I don't want my lovely parents or family to keep wasting money on me. So anyways I have a few people I want to say thanks to. The first is my family. Paul, Poseidon, Sally, my little lion cub Leo. I want to say thank you for sticking by me through everything I've had to deal with weather it's getting in fights at school or having my monthly freak-out of if they will accept me or not. I also want to thank you for not being one of those people who will kick their children out of the house or beat them for being gay. Next is my best friend Annabeth. Annie, you're my sister no matter what. I want to thank you for being there for me. You were the shoulder I cried on at night and you were the one who would always manage to talk some sense into me if my family couldn't. And finally Piper, I want to say thank you to you for helping me figure out that I was gay. You helped me figure out that I was in love. You helped me figure out everything out about my love life. You are also like Annie, Pipes. You are my sister. I only wish I could be there with you guys. Now before I leave, Nico, if you are hearing this, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since you started at that summer camp that all of our friends are at. I never told you when I figured it out (thanks to Piper) because I was afraid that you would reject me because of what I am. I would have rather kept my friendship with you than risk losing you because I told you. Now it seems like I wont have to worry about that though. Now my friends and family, I love you all. I'll miss you all. Don't do anything stupid and remember, I'll always live as long as you keep me in your hearts.

**Leo's POV **

"WHAT" I yelled standing strait up. I had sat down while Mr. Doltice was reading Percy's will. Anyways, I stood up quickly and then ran out the door. I ran down the street trying to get to my brother before the doctors pulled the plugs on my brother. There was no way in hell that I was going to let them do this. Anyways, about an hour later I find myself in my brothers room crying on his chest. Nico came in not long after me shaking him, slapping him, and just about everything else to try and get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Percy, please wake up. I need you here with me. Please my precious baby, you need to wake up for me" I heard Nico mutter. I then watched as he kissed Percy. I then heard a rumble from Percy's chest area.

"Do that again Nico. I think it's working" I said with some hope. Nico did just that. He kissed Percy again but he was into the kiss more. I saw Percy's eyes flutter open just for a second before they closed. His arms came up and rapped around Nico's neck and for the next ten minutes I was the awkward little brother that was just there while his older brother made out with someone. Finally when they separated, they exchanged a couple of wow's and then I attacked Percy verbally. I was just yelling at him about leaving me and how he was willing to pull the plug and all of this other stuff. I then hugged him and cried my eyes out.

For the next week, Percy stayed at the hospital. He got visits from every one and EVERYONE that visited yelled at him. Once he was released, Percy paid Jason a little visit and then came home with a triumphant smile on his face. It was later that night that he and Nico officially got together and from then on everyone lived a happy life, except for me. It was about a month later when will confessed his love to me and asked me out. I tackled him yelling "yes" over and over and over again. From this point on, EVERYONE lived what would be best described as a fairy tale ending.

* * *

So, how'd you like the story? First person to get the song's name right gets an unlimited supply of free digital cookies made by the one and only Sally Jackson (A.K.A. : Percy's Mom). I would like to say that only ONE person sent me a request for another story. So I now have another Jercy One-Shot coming up. That will be after all my other planned One-Shots come though. Like I said in the last chapter, I WILL repeat couples but only AFTER I have done all the new couples first. I will also ONLY do couples I like. Sorry if one that you like is one that I don't do because I don't like it. I mean how am I supposed to write something that I DON'T like. **Here is the list of requirements for requests:**

**A Percy Jackson couple - Must be gay (if you haven't already gotten that from the name and summary)**

**A outline/story-idea for the story if you want to include one**

**Possible side couples that could show up randomly**

So, please leave a review. Also PLEASE **Follow** & **Favorite**

OH, and a note for **_FrankAwesomeZhang_** - If you have a story idea or outline that you want to submit with your Jercy, please leave a review or pm me so I can write it down with your request. If not, I will try to come up with something when I get to writing it. I want to get to my other couples first though. Thank you for reviewing though.

Also for _**Seagurl3**_ - Thanks for reviewing. I'll probably need your help later with some things. MAYBE, I think if it goes the way I want it I will be able to do it. Oh and for all of you people reading this, Seagurl3 is an AMAZING person. She helps me with a LOT of things. She usually is the first one to read things and tell me if it's any good or not. She helps me when I'm stuck with my stories (as long as it's something she knows). She helps me in every way possible, so make sure you all pm her and tell her thank you for helping me come up with such great things. With out her, some of these PJO stories probably wouldn't be here. So Seagurl3, if you are reading this THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A BIG HELP IN MY PJO STORIES :)


	3. TROUBLE

**Ok, so I'm not going to make fifty million updates just so I can update my PJO stories. This will be the same for each one so just scroll down to the story update you're looking for (or stories if you are fav./following any others). I partially blame Takara Phoenix and Seagurl3 for the wait. I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

**Finding Each Other**

So I am (well was) currently trying to find a summary for the Son of Neptune so I can accurately get the chapters right. I mean I don't want to mess up the story line from the cannon so I need the summary or I'll have to re-read the book and that'll take longer and I don't feel like making you guys wait a year while I try juggling the things going on in my life along with reading a book and dealing with fanfiction. If any of you know of (or can find one) a summary/over-view of the book and each of it's chapters, can you please pm me and I'll start writing the story again. Also, if you want, I can switch to part three (there are four parts... Prologue, Percy's Part, Apollo's Part, and the Epilogue) and I will do that now. Just pm me or leave a review and tell me what you would prefer (if you don't want to send me a summary of the book and each of it's chapters).

* * *

**PERCY'S GAY!**

So I am (well was) trying to come up with a plot for a Percy/Leo fic. I REALLY wanted to do one but I cant come up with one... yet. If you have any ideas, PLEASE review or pm me leaving the idea. Also, I have a planned list of who I want to do. The list is as following:

Jason (done)  
Nico (done)  
Leo (need plot)  
Luke C. (haven't started)  
Will S. (haven't started)  
Connor Stoll (haven't started)  
Travis Stoll (haven't started)  
Apollo (haven't started)  
Hermes (haven't started)  
Hades (haven't started)  
Triton (haven't started)  
AND  
Malcom (Annabeth's brother/2nd-in-command) (MAYBE... I don't know if I want to do him for sure yet... most likely not unless he is requested)

So that's the list. Note: there has been one person who requested another one-shot and that one-shot was another Percy/Jason fic so I will do that AFTER I get the others done. I don't want to start repeating people until I get the unused "new" people done. Also, if you want to request something, PLEASE request it because I will do it. Here are the terms:

1) It has to be a gay couple that includes Percy. Only two people, no threesomes... yet. I'm not doing those until I feel confident that I can do it without messing it up. Also BOY/PERCY for anyone who didn't get that that's what I meant. Ex: Percy/Nico; Percy/Jason; Percy/anyone-in-the-list-above

I guess that's all for it. Please don't send in Ares, Mr. D, or Octavian. Those are people who I REFUSE to do. Also, I am fine doing a Poseidon/Percy fic. I'm not a big fan of it but I will use it. I prefer Neptune (because I see Neptune as a different God and NOT Percy's father... It's weird, I know... DON'T JUDGE)

* * *

**So that's all for the updates (as far as I can think of). As promised, I will explain why I am partially blaming Takara Phoenix and Seagurl3.**

**Reason #1) Takara Phoenix has AWESOME stories that I fell in love with and I couldn't stop reading them so I got side-tracked and forgot about the stories. :( I'm sorry for that.**  
**Reason #2) Takara Phoenix posted a contest that I will be participating in (which will lead to 2 or 3 new stories... All Percy/Nico, one 1-shot.**  
**Reason #3) I'm friends with Seagurl3 (kinda... Never met her in person but I'm friends with her on here) and we talk ALL the time.**  
**Reason #4) I've been working on the contest story(s) and have been getting help from Seagurl3 and have been talking about my ideas with her. She's the shoulder I lean on, on this website and I get help from her (along with give help to her).**  
**Reason #5) I've been helping Seagurl3 with a couple of her stories. I willingly help her so that's also my fault... DON'T HATE ME! I'M NICE TO MY FRIENDS. SUE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. YOU'LL GET NOTHING BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING!**  
**Reason #6) I made a deal with Seagurl3 and have been trying (and failing) to complete my end of the deal. I had her watch this series because it will play a part in one of my new stories (blame Takara Phoenix) that are going to be coming soon and in return I had to watch something she wanted me to watch. Note: I have WAY more than she does but that's because she had issues with someone else so she now makes people who ask her to watch something, watch something in return and makes sure they suffer (even if it's friends). Now I'm suffering through My Little Pony and Hetalia: Axis Powers (which isn't bothering me).**

**So those are the reasons I blame the two Authors. Now part of the blame should go to me but still, it wasn't COMPLETELY my fault. I have a life outside of fanfiction too so I have to deal with that.**  
**If you are wondering about the new stories I mentioned, well there will be 2 at least. There MIGHT be a third one but I'm not sure yet. Both of the two stories are being made because of Takara's contest but only one will be entered. I realized that one won't get to the Nercy stuff soon enough so I'm doing a oneshot to enter so I CAN enter. The other will be dedicated to the contest (and Takara herself/himself... I really need to pay attention to genders more often... or at least ask) and will be posted as soon as I get the prologue (that I decided to add) written and typed. So knowing this, please keep a look out for my two new stories. There names are below:**

**A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling - Nercy One-shot for Takara Phoenix's contest**  
**Stars Align - Nercy story dedicated to Takara Phoenix and his/her Nercy 2014 Summer Contest.**

**P.S. - I WON'T give anything away or give a sneak peak for the stories because I want it two be a surprise. The only exception would be Seagurl3 because she helps me with my stories and tells me if I should add anything, get rid of anything, explain anything, or if it's good or bad. Sorry guys (and girls), if you want to know what they're about, then you'll have to read them :)**


	4. Luke 1

**So being that I am still unable to figure out a plot for the Percy/Leo One-Shot and no one has sent in a possible plot,** **I will be doing Luke instead. Now the inspiration has come from a few different stories which I will not list being that I can't remember what stories they were and I would have to go back to search for them. Also this first part of the story is a dream/memory so be aware of what's going on and know that it isn't a time skip or anything. Now onto the story.**

* * *

_"Luke, why is it that you disappear at night" I asked._

_"No reason Love, now go back to sleep. I plan on having our three month anniversary be a BIG surprise and I cant have you sleepy now can I" my boyfriend of soon to be three months, Luke replied. I did what he asked and went back to bed._

_**~Luke**_**1~**

_I was being led into a forest_ _for the surprise and when I was allowed to open my eyes, I saw a beautiful lake. I turned around and kissed Luke on the lips and he kissed back. After ten minutes (or what felt like ten minutes) of making out, he pulled back and grinned that dopey smile that I love so much. That smile along with those beautiful baby blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Plus the scar that he swears takes away his beauty makes him even sexier than what he already is. I just love him. So anyways, Luke gave me that dopey grin of his and pulled out a two liter of blue coke and some sandwiches. We sat there and ate for a while talking about what we want in our futures and then when the sun was setting he started to get depressed. He gave me a kiss and said he was sorry. That was when this scorpion dug it's way out from under the sand and started walking up my leg. Luke said that he didn't want to do this but since it was clear I wasn't going to join his side, I had to be taken out. He then walked away in tears while I was slowly dying as the little devil that was crawling on me stung me and infected me with his poison. I managed to get towards camp some and then some tree spirits helped me. The next thing I knew I woke up in the infirmary and from that day on, I was depressed. I might not have looked like it but I was._

* * *

I woke up in bed sweating and I had tears streaming down my face. I knew what I had to do now. It had been eight years since that horrible day. Luke had ditched me to try and take down Olympus and me with it. When the final battle came (which was about four years ago) I had given him Annabeth's dagger and he used it to take himself out along with Kronos. I did try finding love afterwards, I tried to date Rachel, but she had sisterly feelings for me, I couldn't love Calypso because she was stuck on an island which I couldn't stay on because I had none of my friends with me, and then Annabeth turned into (or rather was) a lesbian. Now I was gay yes, but after what happened with Luke, I didn't want another man. I mean, I trusted him and loved him more than anything and he just crushed it. It was during (well more like after) the Giant war (that happened about two years ago, maybe three) that I decided I couldn't keep trying women because I could never love them. I dated Leo for about a month before he told me that he was in love with someone else and that he couldn't keep doing this to me. I tried to date Nico but he too, was in love with someone else. Jason wanted to date me but he decided before that what he was feeling for me was brotherly love. The sad thing is though, every relationship I tried or wanted to try, reminded me of Luke. For some (like Rachel and Leo) it was the smile, for others (Annabeth and Jason) it was the hair, then others (Calypso and Nico) it was just the fact that they cared for my well being. Each one couldn't love me though. Rachel turned into an eternal virgin and loved me as a brother, Calypso was cursed to love but never be loved, Annabeth became (well was) a lesbian and fell in love with Piper, Leo fell in love with Nico, Nico fell in love with Leo, Jason loved me as a brother. Everyone didn't love me like I wanted to be loved. They didn't love me like Luke loved me.

So the solution was moving. I needed a new start. I needed a new place away from my friends, away from the memories, away from what would remind me of him. So I would move to Michigan. It was nice there. I could like by a lake, I could live in a nice town and get a job. So that's what I would do.

_**~Luke**_**1~**

A week later, I had what I needed and I moved. I called my mom and told her what I was planning but I didn't say where in case my friends wanted to try and find me. She understood and told me to come visit whenever I could and that I had to be back for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and my birthday. I agreed saying I would do my best at doing what she asked of me. So now I lived in the town of Covert. I got a nice little place that was big enough for me and I lived a quiet life. I had a job in a town not to far over at a restraunt called Su Casa. Su Casa is a little mexican restraunt that has all sorts of mexican food. I like it.

_**~Luke**_**1~**

It's been five years since I moved to Covert and got a job at Su Casa. I have a nice life, I have a couple of friends named Fred and George who remind me of Fred and George from Harry Potter. Fred is five years older than George though and they don't look the same. Like Fred has brown hair and green eyes while George has black hair and hazel eyes. They like to prank a LOT of people much like Travis and Conner did.

So anyways, it was late one night, I was on my way to work (I had a night shift today) and had just gotten to Su Casa. Fred and George were waiting to be seated and this blond guy (he was about my age, maybe a little older) was at the bar waiting to get something. I ran to the back and grab my waiters apron and put it on, grabbed a notepad and a few pens and pencils and walked back up front. I seated Fred and George and they ordered their drinks (Coke for Fred and a water and bud light for George) and I went and got their drinks and brought them back to the two men along with a basket of chips and a few dips and toppings. I then let them look over the menu and walked over to the bar to see if the guy needed anything.

"Have you ordered yet sir" I asked the blond guy. He looked familiar. He had this tiny scar under his eye like he got cut by a piece of glass, he had blue eyes (like the shade of blue that Luke had along with the same hair color), and then the way his hands twitched was familiar.

"No I haven't" they guy said.

"Well what would you like" I asked him.

"I'll take a bud light and a water for now" the guy said.

"Ok" I said turning around and getting what he asked for. I then walked off to take Fred and George's orders. When I got there they told me that someone else got them and that it was I should go back to talking to my boyfriend over at the bar. At the moment they said boyfriend I blushed thinking of how he reminded me of Luke. I then remembered what he did to me and I started getting depressed. I shook the thought away and walked back to the bar.

"So you new around here? I never seen you around" I said to the man.

"I actually don't know. I woke up a week ago with no memory of anything. Hell I didn't even remember my own name. All I know is then people around me call my Daniel but I feel as if that is only half the truth, like it's apart of my name yet it isn't the name I'm usually called. That's not even all of it. I just have a lady in my head telling my to where to go. I asked for her name and she just told me to call her Aphy" the blond was saying. When he said Aphy I just started cursing under my breath.

"Wait here. I think I have an idea as to what's going on with you but I cant explain now. It'll have to wait until after my shift ends" I said. The blond nodded and I continued work. I only had a half day today so when I left I paid for his drinks and I dragged him out of the establishment and to my car.

"Explain your story to me again so I see if I have it right" I told the blond and that's what he did. He explained to me waking up on a park bench, people calling him Daniel even though that's not his real name (as far as he knows anyways), walking for a week straight and getting to covert, along with the woman's voice in his head who he had been told to call Aphy. "APHRODITE GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I GO KNOCK IN SOME OF YOUR DAUGHTERS TEETH" I yelled out the window. I then covered the guy's eyes and closed mine and after a minute a voice spoke up.

"Why Percy my dear, you called for me" a woman said. I turned around to see a black haired lady who then changed to have the face of Luke. She changed back again after a few minutes.

"What in my Uncle's name did you do to this boy? Oh and would you kindly explain why I have a feeling that the guy who broke my heart around which in itself is your fault because you pulled me away from everyone the first time we met and told me about how we were in love" I said, well more like yelled.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out. I thought my grand children had given you the hint and you figured it out. Oh well, time to go have fun playing with love" Aphrodite said.

"Oh no you don't, you will stay here and explain why this boy doesn't have memories and you will explain what you mean by your grandchildren giving me a hint and me figuring it out and OH MY GODS YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID, DID YOU! I said yelling the last part as my mind started catching up with me and putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"See, and doubted my position as the love goddess. Now bye bye Percy and have fun with Daniel" Aphrodite said before grabbing my hand and placing it over the blond guy's eyes while I closed mine.

"What did she mean by all of that and was that the Greek Goddess of Love" the kid asked. I just sat there shocked at what she did. I then turned around and slapped the guy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" the guy yelled.

"Think real hard about the names Daniel, Percy, and Aphrodite" I said in a deadly calm voice. He gulped, closed his eyes, and (what I'm assuming) did what I told him to do. After about a half an hour, I thought he had fallen asleep. I mean his breathing was steady, his eyes were closed, and his head was down. His head then snapped up like one of those creepy horror movies where the dead guy will have his head down and then it will snap up like a possessed demon was in him.

"Is it really true. Are you who I think you are" the blond whispered. In response, I kissed him on the lips gently.

"I missed you and if you EVER do what you did to me back then, then you will be facing something MUCH more horrible than Tartarus, and I know because I've been there" I replied in that deadly calm tone again.

"I'm really sorry love. It's just that I was the only one who could host him and still fight him for I knew that I would have something much more valuable to lose if I didn't fight it. And then I wanted to keep you safe but Kronos was testing me, seeing if I was worthy and he tasked me with killing you, a powerful enemy, when you showed signs of not wanting to come to our side. And I just didn't want to lose you and I thought that a pit scorpion would work because you have an uncanny ability of living through deadly things and I knew that you would make it but I didn't know what else to do and I'm so so so so sorry and I wish I could make it up to you" Luke was saying until I cut him off with another kiss.

"You going to keep rambling or kiss the boyfriend who was heartbroken for thirteen years thinking you were dead and that I was never going to find a love as pure as what we had" I asked with a cheeky smile. He kissed me again and when we broke apart, I drove us back to my house where we kissed some more and then some more after that and even more after that.

_**~Luke**_**1~**

Five years later me and Luke are living happily together. We are married, we have beautiful triplets who I gave birth to (a story for another time). The first (and oldest) child was a girl which we named Bianca Hestia (to honor my dead friend and my favorite Goddess). Bianca has my hair and Luke's eyes and then she has a cute laugh that combines both my laugh and Luke's laugh together. The second (and middle) child was a boy which we named Ethan Alabaster (two friends of ours who died helping Luke in his mission during the Second Titan War). Ethan has Luke's hair and my eyes and he has that cheeky grin that Luke has. Finally, my last (and youngest) child was a girl which was named Zoe Artemis (named after my late [and questionable from her side] friend Zoe who died when we were on a quest to save Artemis and then we gave her the name Artemis in hopes that she will bless my baby girl). Zoe was a special girl. She looked like the baby form of Zoe. I later found out that she was in fact Zoe but only reincarnated. She had everything that the original Zoe had including the smile that would put me on edge. Right now the triplets are currently four. I'm also currently pregnant with a baby boy. Luke said we should name it Hades Poseidon since Hades is one of the only Gods I respect to the point where I stopped annoying him on purpose and that Poseidon is my dad. I said we name him Daniel Hermes, being that Luke's middle name is Daniel and his dad is Hermes (and is the also one of the Gods I respect to the point where I stopped purposely annoying them).

"Love let me drive you to the appointment today" Luke said during breakfast. Luke was staying at home to watch over the kids while I worked. That and he actually has his own business where he helps out children who was abandoned by one or both of their parents. He tells them stories of his days as a demigod (he uses different names) and he teaches them that not all parents want to leave them. He stays at home most of the time though and he does all the work here. Our kids actually bring some joy to the kids that Luke works with.

"Sure, why don't you drop the triplets at my mom's too while I'm at my appointment" I said and he nodded. Once I found Luke again I called my mom and told her the news which resulted in me going deaf in one ear for about a week. When she found out I was pregnant with the triplets she convinced Paul to let them move out over here so they can be near us and help. Also, so we found out that my doctor is in fact the one (and only) daughter of Hestia. Now I bet you're wondering how Hestia has a daughter when she is an eternal maiden. Well all the Goddesses (and the Fates) saw how lonely Hestia was (she only had me to talk to because all the others ignored her including most Gods and Goddesses) so they blessed her to find a man and have a child much like how Athena, Hectate, and Euros have children. She had a thought child or brain child or whatever child you want to call the baby. She's actually a couple years younger than me and Luke. So that's why she doesn't freak out since I'm a male and pregnant. Also, she has a team of Apollo children to get me through the pregnancy.

Three hours later, my children are at my mom's and I'm in the waiting room waiting to go see my doctor. When I finally got to see her she let me in to see her and gave me an ultrasound. When she had a sudden gasp and started moving the device around to check on something she turned to me happy.

"Percy, it appears that you have twins, the second child is a boy also" Doctor Elizabeth said.

"How did we not know about this earlier" I asked.

"Well it appears the first child is protecting the second. Either that or the second child is a late bloomer" Elizabeth said.

"Am I done here, I have some news to give to Luke" I said happily. I have mood swings and they are annoying as hell.

"Yes you're all done. I'll see you next month on the twenty second for the last check up" Elizabeth said. At that I ran out and jumped on Luke.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what" I yelled.

"What" Luke asked.

"You have to guess" I said.

"Um, you're going to meet the Prince of Mars" Luke said with a smile.

"Nope, I have a protective baby who LOVES his baby twin brother" I said with a smile. At first Luke was shocked then he smiled, picked me up, and spun me around like a princess. he was laughing with joy. We went home and celebrated. I told him about how they were both boys. We decided to name the oldest Daniel Hermes and then since I didn't want the other child to be named Hades Poseidon we did Hayden Apollo (Apollo being the final God I respect like Hades and Hermes, unless you count my dad and Hayden being a combination of Hades and Poseidon).

A month and a half later the twins were born. The first baby out was Daniel and the second was out was (obviously) Hayden. Three years later, they were mini us. Hayden was a mini version of me while Daniel was a mini version of Luke. From that point on we all were happy and we had a happily ever after. Well we had the best demigods could get but you know what I mean.

* * *

**Well there you go. I feel that this was a little rushed but I like it anyways. Please comment. Also, I should explain a couple things.**

**The first thing would be where Luke was. As punishment when the Gods and Goddesses found out that Luke somehow lived, was death but Aphrodite had plans for him so using a little of Hectate's magic, a copy of Luke was made and was killed by the Gods and Goddesses. In the mean time, the real Luke was put in a time lock thingy like what had happened when Thalia was dying and was put in the tree. So Luke was frozen... for the most part. He aged slowly so now Percy was caught up in age to Luke.**

**The second would be ages since I never mentioned it. In the flashback/dream/memory thing I had at the beginning, Percy was 12 possibly 13 (I don't remember if Percy's birthday was before or after Luke tried to kill him in the books). Percy was 16** **at the Battle of Manhattan, he was 17 or 18 during the Second Giants War (or whatever the war with Gaea is being called). So that would make Percy 20 (21 if he was 13)** **in real time when Percy woke up from the dream/memory thingy that I had. Then I skipped 5 years making him 25 (or 26 depending on if he was 13) and then another 5 years making him 30 (or 31) and then 3 years after the twins were born making Percy a total of 33 years old at the very end (or 34). The Triplets was born when Percy was 29 (or 30) so when you add the 6 years (the 1 year before I skipped 5 years) that would make them, well 5 (the year they came out of the womb, then the birthdays they celebrated) and then the +3 making them 8. Like I said earlier Luke is Percy's age now because of the time-lock thingy. Also the twins would be two. (I think I did my math right and stuff. I've had a long day so you can do the math to see if I got it right or not. BTW I wanted Percy to be 20/21 when he had his dream/memory thingy)**

**The third thing would be the male pregnancy. I've read a few stories (most by Takara Phoenix) where Percy (and Leo) are able to have babies because of his (their) powers. Percy is a child of the sea and all life came from the sea so the gave the children of Poseidon (including the male children) the ability to have babies WAY easier than the regular women** **(Leo is because his power over fire is like a phoenix, they are reborn in the flame/ashes so Leo gained the ability to be pregnant).**

**Anything else, please contact me through a review or pm. Also PLEASE send in ideas for a Lercy/Peo One-Shot. (Percy/Leo) So far I got that I want them both to be in Foster care. Leo's family would die like they did in the books and Percy's family would die in a water related death (be it fishing accident, lost at sea, raining and roads were slippery leading to a crash killing his parents, ect.). Use that in the idea and send it to me when you can (if you come up with an idea). You will be given credit for the idea. Thank you very much.**

**Elements1999**

**Oh and also, Luke's middle name is Daniel in this story, that's why people called Luke Daniel and was also why Luke felt like it was only half the truth when people said his name was Daniel.**


	5. Leo 1

**Ok, so I FINALLY figured out a plot line for my Percy/Leo one-shot (well duh, you're reading it). So I'd like to say beforehand that this one-shot features a singing Percy (which I LOVE because I love music in general), possibly a singing Leo (depends on if I really want to add him singing), self harm, and some other fun couples that I either ship or somewhat ship (meaning I don't care for it but I will read/write it). So like I said, this will feature a singing Percy the song(s) will be as following: **

**(In order of when I thought of using the song) **

**(I'm also doing this so I won't forget) **

_**Too Late - No Doubt - Percy **_

_**In My Head - No Doubt - Percy **_

**_Settle Down - No Doubt - Percy and the Stolls_**** (that sounds like a band name *laughs*) **

**So I hope you like the story/one-shot/chapter/whatever-you-want-to-call-this. I know I do. Also, PLEASE leave a review saying what pairing you want (it has to be a gay pairing featuring Percy). If you REALLY want it, I will go into threesomes (not the sexual threesome but _/_/_ threesome). If you don't leave reviews saying what pairing you want, I won't be able to write anymore after the twelfth one-shot because I only got 1 one-shot request so leave one please. Ok now onto the story **

* * *

Ok so here I am running away from that horrible hell hole the government likes to call my foster home. My name's Perseus Jackson but people call me Percy. I'm a fifteen year old teenager with raven hair, sea-green eyes that change like the ocean, a surfers body (which came naturally somehow), and TONS of scratches, scars, bruises, and black eyes (I can only have two but you know what I mean).

Now I bet you're wondering WHY I'm running from my foster home. Well to explain that, you need to know WHY I'm in a foster home in the first place. Well when I was eight my parents and I were taking a trip up to our beach house for a vacation. Well on the way to our beach house it started raining real badly. We had just turned onto the country road that would lead to our beach house when this car almost hit us. The guy couldn't see and was on the wrong side of the road. Both my dad (who was driving the car) and the other guy turned the cars to avoid each other which left us in a ditch with the front of our car bent in due to us hitting a tree while the other guy ended up in the other ditch. Everyone (with the exception of me) died in that accident. I was out cold when someone found us and called for help.

A week later I woke up in the hospital. I found out that I had gotten a concussion and fell into a coma not soon after I got to the hospital. I also learned about my parents deaths and I went on a (well tried to go on a) rampage where I was cussing and saying EVERY word in the book. Hell, I think I may have put a few new ones in there. Anyways once they got me calmed down (which hadn't happened until I broke down crying), they took me back to my room where I stayed there in silence eating hardly anything. I went into depression according to the doctors (which now that I think about it, that's what it was) but I kept saying that they were wrong and that, that was how I acted all the time.

After a couple weeks (almost a month) they put me into the foster system. I had no one to go to. My Uncle Zeus had died in a thunder storm (he got struck down by lightning) and his children were both adopted by this happy couple named Chiron and Lupa Taurus. My cousins Thalia and Jason were both happy and I hardly heard from them after they were adopted. We would have taken them but it seemed Uncle Zeus didn't trust my dad with his children so they went to a friend of his. I had a uncle Pluto to but he actually died in a cave incident. He was a miner and would go mining for precious gems but the cave he was in collapsed and he died. He had a friend named Hades that took his only daughter (my cousin) Hazel in. Like Uncle Zeus, Uncle Pluto didn't trust my dad.

So yeah, I was put in foster care. It wasn't long before I was adopted by this man named Gabriel Ugliano. I called him Ugly Gabe or Stinky Gabe. It depended on the day and what was going on. At first he seemed nice. He took me in, he was all happy and caring but then he got fired from his job when there was a misunderstanding and Gabe got all mean and evil. That was around when I turned ten (about a year and a half after I was adopted). Gabe started getting drunk and yelling at me. About three months later he started beating me and a year later he started doing the unspeakable to me.

So yeah, I ran away when I turned fifteen. I couldn't take it anymore. Part of the reason was because he had gotten drunk enough the week before that he thought of killing me. He had the knife and was coming after me when he slipped and fell knocking himself out when his head hit the wall. I was unlucky because he lived through that. I got an extra beating for knocking him out. That's what he thought happened though. So here I am, running away from the hell hole that was my foster home.

~Leo 1~

It's been four months since I've ran away. I've managed many things, one of which has been keeping the cops from finding me. I found out that I'm REALLY good at hiding from the cops. I don't know if it's the fact that those cartoons I watched when I was younger was right and the cops actually is stupid and doesn't know how to do it's job or if it's the fact that I'm just a natural at hiding or what but I know that the cops cant find me anywhere.

So anyways, right now, I'm walking through this forest over in Montana. Getting from New York to Montana in four months is pretty impressive if you ask me. So as I'm walking through the forest I hear a noise. It sound's pretty human so I quickly went on the offensive. I grabbed my machete that I found (and named riptide) and started searching everywhere for a possible threat. After five minutes of searching for a threat, I found a boy not much younger than me (like one or two years younger than me) sleeping on the ground. He was a Latino kid with curly brown hair and what very light freckles. Like they almost were blending in with his skin, very light. He only had a few freckles but he still had them.

I was thinking about leaving the kid here. I mean after what happened in the past, I had every right to leave him here. I mean I've let five people come along with me. Each at a different time. And when each person found out about my past and having the unspeakable done to me, well they made fun of me and called me weak. Hell they even went as far as to say that I liked it. I always left them at night during my watch. So after all that, I was reluctant to let this boy come with me. However my brain had different plans.

"Hey kid, wake up kid" I said giving the boy a small push. The boy woke up instantly and had a pocket knife out ready to attack me.

"Who are you" The boy asked backing up carefully.

"I'm someone who doesn't like seeing kids sleeping out in the forest unless it's camping. You have a family or someone to go to" I asked looking at the boy. Now that he was standing I could see that he was around four foot eight and that he was limping (it was only a little so you couldn't notice it unless you were paying attention) and that he had cuts and bruises like I did when I left Gabe.

"I'm on my own so back off" the boy replied defensively.

"Hmmm you have a slight limp, cuts, and bruises and you were sleeping in the forest. I'd have to say you were abused and ran away. Am I right" I said. I could see the boy grow afraid instantly.

"Don't take me back to them. Please they were horrible. I don't like my foster home and I'll do anything to keep away from them just don't take my back" The boy said before I cut him off.

"You can travel with me" I said. The boy was in the same boat as me so he was on his own. I didn't want that for him and I was lonely so I didn't see the problem.

"How do I know you're not going to take me back to my foster home" the boy said after a couple minutes of silence (well as much silence as you can get in a forest).

"I'm in the same boat as you kid. I was adopted and put in a foster home but it was a horrible one so I ran away. Now four months later I'm in a forest in Montana talking to a boy that as far as I know, went through what I did so I'm going to take him with me. Do you think said boy would want to come with me being that I've ran away and been on the run for four months" I replied.

"Fine but the first sign of you taking me back home and I'll be gone" the kid said.

"Well where did you live so I know to avoid that area. I mean I'm already staying away from Manhattan so I don't get taken back" I replied.

"I lived in Huston Texas. Oh and I'm Leo, Leo Valdez" the boy, now dubbed Leo, said.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Now lets go. I'm heading towards Olympia Washington. I've heard of a place near there that run away kids go to so they can be safe. It's actually in the state capitol forest" I replied as I started walking slowly. Leo grabbed something and followed me.

~Leo 1~

A month and a half later, we are near Olympia Washington. Like a day away from Olympia near. I was on watch duty while Leo was sleeping. We had learned to count on each other and we became the best of friends. My feelings for the little Latino was more than that though. I actually fell in love with the kid. He never gave any sign of loving me like that though. So I just let it be. At least I had him by my side. That's all that mattered.

"Perce, you should sleep now. Let me take my shift" Leo said when it was time for his watch shift. Leo had a GREAT internal clock. It always woke him up when it was time for his shift. I sometimes wish it didn't work. I'd have more time to myself and think about Leo's gorgeous body. I mean he has those nice arms that have muscle but you can't really tell he has them. He has those long thin legs that helps him run long distances. He has a nice chest with a six pack that makes my knees go weak. I swear, everything about Leo is sexy and I just want him to be mine. And it's not just his body that I want. It's his personality that actually got me to fall in love with him. He always wants his friends and family (so just me) to be happy. He will keep going until he knows you are safe and he makes sure you are healthy at all times. I just love him.

"Fine, wake me up at sunrise" I said. I usually take from when we sleep to about middle of when we sleep and then Leo takes from then to sunrise. So anyways I went to bed and had a nice dream about me and Leo. We were older and it was in the future (well duh, I just said we were older). Leo was proposing to me after a nice fancy dinner and a walk in the park under the full moon. He was down on one knee and saying how he fell in love with me while we were on the run from our terrible lives and that not one moment did he regret all of those terrible foster homes and that not one moment did he regret what happened to me when I was with Gabe because we needed those things for us to be together now. He then pulled out a small blue box (it reminded me of the TARDIS from Doctor Who) and opened it asking me if I would marry him. Inside was a gold ring that had our initials engraved on the sides of the ring. I jumped up and down saying yes a couple of times be for tackling him saying yes a million more times. My dream then skipped a head to a time past that and we were sitting on a couch watching two kids around the age of five play. The kids appeared to be twins and looked like the perfect mix of me and Leo. Leo was smiling at them and I was rubbing my belly that looked like I had either gained weight or was somehow pregnant. One of the kids then asked me when their baby brother or baby sister would be born. I said that it would be soon. That was when I heard Leo's voice telling me it was time to get up. After that everything vanished into darkness and Leo's face appeared over me with a small grin.

~Leo 1~

A few days later Leo and I were sitting in this small underground café sipping hot chocolate (being that it's the middle of February) when this African American girl came up to us.

"You look familiar. Have we met before" the girl asked me.

"Not that I can remember. I only haven't had contact with anybody in a few years. Hell the last time I got to talk to anyone outside of school before I ran away was when I was eight. Unless you lived in Manhattan and went to school there recently or you were there when I was eight or before that then I don't think so" I replied as kindly as possible.

"That's sad, I swear... Wait did you say Manhattan" the girl said.

"Yeah" I replied slowly somewhat confused. She then jumped on me saying she thought she'd never see me again. When she finally calmed down and let me ask who she was, she said she was my cousin Hazel. My eyes grew wide and I basically hugged the life out of her while crying.

"Why are you here Percy" Hazel asked once I stopped crying. I then told her the story leaving out the part where Gabe raped me because I refused to tell anyone that. After the story, Hazel was in tears while Leo looked angry (like he was whenever I had one of those moments where I would do something or remember something from my time with Gabe or when I had a nightmare about Gabe). Hazel then dragged us over to this other table where her friends sat. There was this blond guy with a scar on his lip and electric blue eyes (he reminded me of Jason) and this girl with raven hair like mine and electric blue eyes (she reminded me of Thalia) sitting next to each other. Next to the Thalia-like person was this olive skinned girl with a shadow black hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a boy with the same skin and hair. The boy had hazel eyes though. On the other side of blondy was this Native American girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Across from the Native American girl was a Puerto Rican girl with black hair. Next to her was a Asian boy that looked somewhat like a Canadian. There was a open seat next to him and then there was another Blondie. This one was a girl with stormy grey eyes. And finally next to her was a African American boy with black curly hair and a small goatee.

"Hazel, why did you drag us over here" I whispered to her fiercely.

"Well I thought you'd like to meet some people and see some old people who you haven't talked to in years. Everyone this is Percy and Leo. Percy and Leo, these people are Frank, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth" Hazel said whispering the first part. So in order, Frank was the Asian kid, then Reyna was the Puerto Rican girl. Piper was the Native American across from Reyna. Then it was Jason and Thalia (who were ACTUALLY my cousins and not look-alikes). Then the olive skin duo was Bianca (the girl) and Nico (the boy). Then it was Grover, who was the African American kid across from Nico and Annabeth was the other Blondie.

So anyways at the mention of my name, Jason and Thalia's eyes grew bigger and then when Hazel mentioned them my eyes must have grown bigger because once the introductions were over, they stood up walked around the table and dragged me away. Leo looked like he was about to do something when I mouthed that it was ok and to not worry. I could tell he was still worried but he trusted me enough to now follow and beat the crap out of my cousins.

"What are YOU doing here" Jason hissed. I know it might seem like he's being a jerk but in reality, he's only trying to protect me. He's done this many times before even though he's a year younger than me.

"I should be asking you that. Chiron and Lupa seemed nice" I replied dodging the question.

"Last I knew, you had parents" Jason shot back. You could feel the tension in the air at that moment. I know for a fact that my eyes lost all life in them and that my mood went down BIG time.

"What's wrong Seaweed-Brain" Thalia asked in a soothing tone. That's my nickname for people in my family. I was OBSESSED with anything water related when I was younger so one day we went swimming at the beach and I had gone underwater and when I came back up, I had seaweed on my head so Thalia started calling me Seaweed-Brain. Pretty soon the whole family had been calling me that.

"Mom and Dad are dead and I got stuck with the most horrible man on the planet" I mumbled in a dark tone. When I said that both of my cousins gasped and hugged me immediately. Thalia was kissing the side of my head like the mother hen she always was and Jason was holding me protectively like he would when he saw a bully. People had bullied me a LOT when I was younger because I was smaller than everyone else, because I have ADHD and Dyslexia, because I loved everything about water, and because I never took an interest in girls (that was once I was older though) so whenever a bully would show up, Jason would hold me protectively while Thalia would beat them to a pulp and threaten them.

"I'm sorry we weren't around Seaweed-Brain. We should have came to visit more often. At least to check up on you. It's just that when Chiron and Lupa adopted us, they showered us with everything because they wanted us to be happy. We were the angels in their lives. As for the reason we're here now. Well, they died and when we were put into the foster care system because Daddy didn't want Uncle Poseidon or Uncle Pluto to have us, well the first family only wanted Jason because he was adorable at the time. So we ran away and made our way here. Along the way we found Hazel, Nico, and Bianca who had run away because Hades, the guy Uncle Pluto left Hazel with, was an abusive man. He would beat Nico and Bianca and he had gone as far as to try and rape Bianca because she looked like their mother. When Hazel came around Hades was actually drunk more often than he was sober and he tried to do the same thing to her as he did Bianca. After a month they ran away. We also came across Annabeth and Grover. They were actually in the same foster care facility but the house mother was an evil woman so they ran away. We all got here and met Frank, Piper, and Reyna. They were working out at the gym when we got here and were leaving just as we passed. We then became friends and we all spent time together. Hell Frank and Hazel started dating" Thalia explained. I know my mood got even darker than what it already was at the mention of rape and possibly the fact that Hazel got a boyfriend. I was always protective of my little cousin. She was like a innocent little girl being picked on by an adult. No, I didn't like that so I protected her while Jason protected me, while Thalia beat the crap out of the guy. At least now I can fight so I can protect her... and the rest of my family.

"You ok, you seem to be getting deeper and deeper in your creepy dark mood" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I said hoping Thalia doesn't realize I'm lying.

"You're lying" Thalia said. I muttered a damn before I replied.

"Thalia I'm ok. No mama bear. I don't need mama bear anymore. I can protect myself and keep me safe" I said quickly going on the defensive. People always did this to me so now my first reaction was going on the defensive as quickly as possible.

"Clearly, but I'm still going to protect my Seaweed-Brain from those evil monsters that were under his bed" Thalia said with a smirk. I just huffed and walked back inside the cafe to talk to Leo. What I found was something I didn't expect. Leo was all happy. He was talking to the others like he's known them all his life. It took me a half a month just to get him to talk to me (well with the exception of the "we need to rest" or stuff like that) and not doubt my intentions. Then it took another half a month before he was talking to me like he was to them. It kind of broke my heart a little. I just shoved the feeling aside and snuck up on him so I could scare the crap out of him. It didn't work though because Hazel ratted me out basically. She said hi to me which in return got everyone to stare at me including Leo.

"I'm heading back to the apartment. I'll see you later Leo" I said. I then said a quick goodbye to everyone else before I left. People would have thought I was jealous but in reality, I wasn't. I was happy that Leo was able to let these people (including my cousins) in so quickly. I just wish that could have happened with me. Oh well, you cant change the past.

~Leo 1~

A year later, everyone is still hanging out with me and Leo. I got to bond with my cousins again, I got to make some friends. And I even got to meet some other people. There was Octavian (who was a major pain), there was Luke (who was nice and meant to do good but only ended up doing the opposite), Malcom (who was apparently Annabeth's half-brother on her mom's side), and Rachel (who ran away from her parents because the weren't around enough and didn't pay any attention to her). Rachel and I became friends fast. She actually was one of the only people that figured me out to the very detail. Hell she even figured out I was raped by Gabe when I said nothing about it. She calls it her Oracle senses. I made her swear never to let people know about this. She swore and then told me how she too, was raped. It was by her dad's assistant too. He never found out because she threatened Rachel's life.

Anyways I was walking down to the café where I would meet Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Bianca for breakfast, when I saw something I didn't like one bit at all. I saw both Frank and Hazel kissing Leo. Now I'm not one to over-react to anything but being that Hazel and Frank both knew of my crush on Leo, I kind of over-reacted. I grew angry for a moment and then Anger's friend Sorrow came and I just turned around and went home crying. On the way I sang one of my favorite songs by this older band called No Doubt. The song was called Too Late. It went like this.

_I just want to take you away from everyone _

_And keep you stashed under my pillow _

_And then I'd take you out simply for my own pleasure _

_And only when the occasion's special then _

_I'd put you on like a diamond _

_So I can sparkle and be the envy of my friends _

_I'd proudly hold the leash that I'd have you on _

_So you can't stray and follow me around all day _

_It's too late now _

_I don't think it can fade _

_It's too real now _

_Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze _

_Compulsion has stained me _

_I'm nervously cradling our young love _

_Without known limits love _

_Like a butterfly cupped in my hands _

_I peek in to see beauty trapped _

_Confined it flutters then _

_It leaves behind colorful dust _

_To remind me of the special times we've spent _

_But of course it has to leave my clutch _

_But enough is never enough to make a dent _

_It's too late now _

_I don't think it can fade _

_It's too real now _

_Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze _

_And in time it will end _

_And there really isn't hope for the two of us _

_But right now I give in _

_It's too late now _

_I don't think it can fade _

_It's too real now _

_Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze _

_Fulfillment just adds fuel to the _

_Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze _

I finished singing the song as I walked into the apartment. Seeing what I saw, I knew that I had to leave again. I couldn't be around all the happy couples. I mean Thalia had Bianca, Jason had Piper, Hazel had Frank (and by the looks of it, Leo), Annabeth had Luke, Rachel had Octavian (in some weird way), and then Malcom and the others all girlfriends or boyfriends. I had no one. I was the odd one out of all of them. So anyways, I decided I needed to leave. I quickly wrote a note basically confessed my love for Leo but seeing what I saw had pushed my feelings over the edge (my feelings of love for him, and my feelings of loneliness and knowing that Leo would never love me back) and that I was leaving to go be on my own. I then said a final goodbye and put the note on the table. I then walked out of the house with a backpack full of things I would need along with my machete.

~Leo 1~

Walking down the road I was quietly singing another one of my favorite songs by No Doubt. This song is called In My Head. It went like this.

_I try to think about rainbows _

_When it gets bad _

_You got to think about something _

_To keep from going mad _

_I try to think about big fat roses _

_When the ship starts going down _

_But my head is wicked jealous _

_Don't want to talk about it right now _

_Long distance, don't talk about _

_Ex-girlfriends, don't talk about _

_You without me, don't talk about the past _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_There's just something about you _

_That gets me in a twist _

_And sometimes I think that cupid _

_Is just taking the piss _

_It only takes one word or idea _

_To send me in real deep _

_So if you think you're clever _

_Use the right words when you talk to me _

_Long distance, don't talk about _

_Ex-girlfriends, don't talk about _

_You without me, don't talk about the past _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_I, I, I, I really think I have a problem _

_I really can't control myself _

_Why do I get so suspicious? _

_Do you want someone else? _

_'Cause everybody wants everybody else _

_And everybody wants everybody else _

_Everybody wants everybody else _

_Oh everybody wants everybody else _

_Only in my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_In my head, it's only in my head _

_Long distance, don't talk about _

_Ex-girlfriends, don't talk about _

_You without me, don't talk about the past _

_Let's talk about the future _

_And lets talk about the wedding _

_Let's talk about Gwen Stefani _

_And lets talk about how much you like me and all that _

Once I was done singing that I started humming some of my other favorite songs by No Doubt. And that's how my trip went. I was humming and singing to myself as I walked towards the other side of the country. Yeah, I know that I'm slowly heading towards Gabe but on the bright side, I have a fifty percent chance of Gabe drinking himself to death. I'm somewhat hoping that I can find a way around New York though. I want to get to Maine. I had heard that the camp that I HAD been staying at had a sister camp in Maine so I thought that that would be a good idea.

~Leo 1~

~Leo's POV~

~Just after Percy left for his trip~

"Percy, are you home? You never showed up for breakfast. You ok" I called getting no response from the guy I would LOVE to call mine. Yes, I want to date Percy. Hell I would go as far as to say I want to have babies with him but he's a guy and he can't get pregnant. walking around the house, I found no one home. When I got back to the living room, I saw a note on the table.

**Leo, **

**I saw what happened at the diner. Hazel and Frank kissing you, I mean. Seeing that, I knew that what I felt was real and I knew I couldn't stay around knowing that I loved you but you wouldn't love me back. I know that you'll be happy with everyone else around you. It wasn't only the fact that I was in love with you though. I was tired of being the only one that didn't have someone. Thalia had Bianca, Jason had Piper, Hazel had Frank (and possibly you too), Rachel had Octavian, Annie had Luke, and then Malcom and everyone else has someone to call their own. Hell you had your eyes on that Calypso girl for a while now. I knew with all this around, I had to go. I was miserable and I just couldn't stay there any longer. I hope you understand my fiery lion cub. I'll miss you, along with the others, but you the most. **

**Your best friend, **

**Percy **

**P.S. Don't worry about me. I have some friends that I can stay with. I know where to find them so I'm safe. **

As I finished reading the note, I broke down in tears. Hazel and Frank were kissed me on the cheek. I guess he couldn't tell and it broke him seeing the guy he loved (me) being kissed by other people. So back to Percy's note. I dropped the note and ran around the house looking for my secret backpack that held everything that I would need if I ever needed to run away again. Once I found it, I quickly ran out the door of our apartment (I made sure to lock it along with leaving the spare in our secret hiding place that only our closest friends know about) and ran towards the exit to this underground death trap. As I reached the exit, I saw the guards and I realized that leaving was going to be harder than I thought. This safe haven has guards composed of people who live here. To leave, you have to inform the guards. Well I would have no problem with it had the guards not been Thalia and Jason (damn shift changes, it probably changed before I got here). I decided I would use the shadows. Being that I had to learn to hide in the shadows while on the run (before I met Percy).

"And where do you think you're going mister" Thalia said in a motherly tone that demanded to be answered just as I was about home free. I ran for it. I heard Jason say something to a couple other guards that showed up and then I heard running behind me. I was doomed.

~Leo 1~

Well four hours later and I'm still being chased by whoever started chasing me. I needed to escape them but being that I'm traveling around in a city trying to make it towards a city called Branson in the wonderful (note the truthful tone) state of Missouri. There was a couple guys Percy had met while in the state. I knew where they had a safe house in the city. The brothers (the guys were brothers named Travis and Connor Stoll) had ran into us again when we were in Idaho. The two were there visiting their cousin Will along with his boyfriend Jake. So anyways, I knew that Percy was heading towards the Stolls. While we did get along just fine with Will and Jake, Percy preferred the company of Travis and Connor.

The sun was setting right about now. I knew that I had to make camp soon but the people chasing me were still around. Luckily I was just about out of the city and near a forest (even if it's small) that I could use to my advantage. Not even a half an hour later was I in the forest and hiding up in a tree. I watched as two people passed under me.

"LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW" Thalia yelled. She wasn't happy (well duh). I tried to stay hidden but that didn't end well. Jason took out two axes and started climbing the tree I was in using the axes. I was doomed. I then remembered I have a little ninja skills so I started jumping from tree to tree trying to get away. It was a good thing I still had my backpack on me because I would be doomed without it. It had all of my food and supplies so, yeah, I'd be doomed. And cue Thalia having her bow and arrows with one of them having a strong piece of rope attached. Cue arrow flying through the air and then dragging me back to the brother and sister. I really need to watch what I say or think.

"What the hell were you thinking" Jason growled.

"I'm getting the love of my life back" I growled right back.

"But Calypso is still in the sanctuary" Jason said confused.

"You got it wrong little brother. Hazel and Frank are back at the sanctuary" Thalia said like it was common sense.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not one of the three. Calypso is a pretty girl that I would love to be friends with. As for Hazel and Frank. They were helping me figure out something and that something is heading towards Missouri. I'm not letting him get away and if want to know who, well then you can wait until I get back. I was out on my own for a while and could take care of myself perfectly fine and I can do it again" I said before I snapped the arrow attached to my backpack and ran off.

~Leo 1~

~6 Months later~

~Percy's POV~

I was now outside of a city called Branson Missouri. I was currently looking for a small house that could fit four people. It was the home of my friends Connor and Travis Stoll. They were people who took care of me for a few days after I had an encounter with a couple wolves. So I was currently searching for the brothers when I felt a gun be pressed against my back.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here Ethan" A all to familiar voice said.

"Back off Alabaster. I told you that I wouldn't bother you guys and rat you out if you just left me alone" I replied calmly before I heard to grunts and what sounded like two sacks of potatoes falling to the ground.

"Percy, what are you doing here" the voice of my friend Connor asked. I turned around and saw what would look like a set of twins. Both of them had a set of light blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"I need a place to stay for a couple days while I rest up before heading towards Maine. Zoë, Artemis, and the rest of the Hunt agreed that if I ever need a place to stay for the rest of my life, that I could stay with them" I said.

"Wait. A group of man-hating women agreed to let you, a man, live with them" Travis asked with disbelief dripping from his voice.

"They hate all the things that most men do and are. I have proven that I wouldn't do that to them and there's the fact that I'm gay so I wouldn't be hitting on any of them" I replied like it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"Only you would be able to do the impossible" The brothers said in unison like they were twins. So for the next two days (I know it's not long but I had a feeling that I was being followed) I stayed with the brothers. The first thing we did was catch up. I found out that they were now together (they loved each other WAY more that what brothers could and I knew since I first met them that they were destined to be together) and that their friend Katie Gardner along with her sister and her sister's girlfriend agreed that if they wanted children that they would give up their bodies to help the two. So now they have a set of twins on the way and me being me, was appointed Godfather. I also told them about my life and ended up crying at the very end which in return earned me hugs and shushing noises from the bothers/couple. Then for the rest of the time we just had fun. We went to a bar and got drunk, we went and "stoll" some things from a small shop (by that I mean the brothers/couple did while I just stood around looking around), and we even pulled some pranks of un-suspecting people (and by that I mean Katie along with her sister and sister's girlfriend), and we even sang songs. We were a good group. We ended up singing No Doubt's Settle Down. The song went like this.

_(Percy_ **Stolls)**

**Get-get-get in line and settle down. **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

_Whats your 20?_ **(Do you Copy?) **

_Wheres your brain_ **(Do you copy?) **

_Take it in to check you out _

_Concerned about your whereabouts _

**Copy that** _(Do you copy?) _

**Youre acting strange** _(Do you copy?) _

**So tell me what is going on **

**Its so heavy, I bet **

_Im Fine_ **(and nothings gonna knock this girl down) **

_Im hella positive for real _

_Im all good, no _

_Im Fine_ **(and nothings gonna knock this girl down) **

_Its kind of complicated thats for sure. _

_But you can see it in my eyes _

_You can read it on my lips _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

_And I really mean it this time _

_And you know its such a trip _

_Dont get me started _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

**Get-get-get in line and settle down **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

_No big deal_ **(I can handle it) **

_Itll bounce off me_ **(I can handle it) **

_Been around the block before _

_Doesnt matter anymore _

**Here we go again** _(Are you kidding me?) _

**Are you insane?** _(Are you kidding me?) _

**Underneath the avalanche **

**So heavy again **

_Im Fine_ **(and nothings gonna knock this girl down)**

_Im hella positive for real _

_Im all good, no _

_Im Fine_ **(and nothings gonna knock this girl down)**

_Its kind of complicated thats for sure. _

_But you can see it in my eyes _

_You can read it on my lips _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

_And really mean it this time _

_And you know its such a trip _

_Dont get me started _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

**Get-get-get in line and settle down **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

**Im a rough and tough **

**Im a rough and tough **

**And nothings gonna knock this girl down **

**Im a rough and tough **

**Im a rough and tough **

**And nothings gonna knock this girl down **

**Im a rough and tough **

**Im a rough and tough **

**And nothings gonna knock this girl down **

_But you can see it in my eyes _

_You can read it on my lips _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

_And I really mean it this time _

_And you know its such a trip _

_Dont get me started _

_Im trying to get a hold on this. _

**Get-get-get in line and settle down **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

**Get-get-get in line and settle down **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

**Get-get-get in line and settle down **

**Get, in line and settle down. **

When it came time to leave I was just heading out as I bumped into it was, we both fell to the ground. I looked over to see Nico laying on the ground.

"NICO" I yelped.

"Thank the gods you're alright" Nico exclaimed while jumping on me and giving me a tight hug that could break bones. Key Words: Could and Break.

"Nico, go home and don't tell anyone where I am. Well actually, I won't be here so I don't care if you tell. My friends can take care of anyone that tries harming them and they would protect me with their lives so, yeah. Have fun trying to find me" I said and started walking off when a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around and saw Nico looking so angry, I thought he was going to explode from the anger itself.

"Please don't leave Percy. You're my big brother by everything but blood. I don't want to loose you. If you have to go, then take me with you" Nico said looking sad.

"Neeks, where I'm going, you will NOT be accepted. I'm actually walking on a thin line with them already. I cant risk something going wrong. They are the last family I have. I can stay there with friends and they know how to make me feel better. Hell, they all went through what I did basically. They understand me and they can help me. I'm sorry Neeks, but I have to go before someone else finds me" I said looking down on my brother sadly. I then walked of hearing Nico scream angry words at me breaking my heart bit by bit.

~Leo 1~

For the next half a year, I walked towards Maine. When I reached my destination, I found that there was a group of women nearby living in the wild wearing all silver. That's when I knew that I had found the right place. I asked for directions and when I finally got them (the woman was reluctant to give them to me) I walked towards the hunters. Now I could tell it was them by three things. The first was that it was a group of women, the second was that they were living in the wild, and the third thing was that they all their clothes were silver. Silver was the color of the hunt. Somehow, it increased their speed, senses, and hunting skills (archery, trap setting, camouflage, ect.).

When I got to the camp site, I was greeted with arrows in my face by MANY new hunters. I had to yell to get the attention of the older hunters that knew me. When they did finally hear me (it took me a few times to get their attention), they came running like that pack of wildebeests in Lion King. It was Zoe that spoke up first.

"Percy, what are you doing here" Zoe asked curiously. Zoe is one of the biggest man-haters in the group but if you see her talking to a man, then you usually know what to do. There is only a couple forms of Zoe-talk when talking to a man. If Zoe is yelling or talking at a man in a murderous tone, that man will be harmed if not killed. If Zoe is talking to the guy like she does a fellow woman or huntress, well Zoe is either going undercover for something or the guy is actually a REAL man. There's two types of men. There are pig-men, which are men who are greedy, abusive, liars, and all that other bad stuff, and then there are REAL men, who are the complete opposite of pig-men.

"Well, you, Artemis, and the other Huntresses said if I ever needed a place to stay, that I was welcomed among your ranks. Please tell me that offer is still up" I replied somewhat sadly.

"Come on, Artemis is going to want to see you. And all you newer Huntresses, this is the only man that you MUST respect for he is the only REAL man that you'll meet" Zoe said before taking my hand and dragging me towards the biggest tent in the whole group.

"Hey Moonbeam, you in here" I called out with a sad smile on my face. When Artemis turned around and was about to reply we heard yelling and what sounded like an angry human mother bear. I paled at the thought because Thalia might be around and then I was screwed BIG time.

"What the hell is going on Percy" Artemis called while we ran out of her tent.

"I have no idea but have all huntresses ready to fire on my signal. Well yours but you'll get a signal from me" I said. As we got to the origin point we found three huntresses on the ground out cold with a fourth just falling to the ground unconscious. In the mean time, there were five others fighting what looked to be a blur of black and blond things running around. I was about to yell stop when Zoe spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Zoe yelled. As soon as she said something everything stopped. I saw the five huntresses backing off some and I saw Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Leo standing in the middle of the group. Thalia had a dagger out along with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back, while Jason had a sword out. Nico was still angry (clearly as he had a face that would rival the Greek God Ares) and Leo was... worried? No he couldn't be worried as he now has Hazel and Frank and possibly Calypso.

"You shouldn't be here guys" I said in a low menacing growl.

"And you shouldn't either" Jason said like it was some common fact.

"No, these people are my sisters. They are the ONLY ones who know what I feel for they have gone through it to. Leave now while you still have a chance of escaping unharmed" I said.

"Was these people the reason why I couldn't come. Was it because I wouldn't be accepted by a group of girls. Are you really choosing them over us. Are you choosing a group of girls you don't know over your own family. Why Percy, why" Nico said sadly.

"Neeks, you guys will always be my family but so are the people within this very group. The only difference between you guys and these people is the fact that a good three-fourths of the women in this group have gone through what I have. Not just the stuff I told you guys but EVERYTHING. I keep things from you about what happened and I did it for good reasons. As for why you won't be accepted. They hate men. Every man they have come across and let in has been a evil person and it has gotten to the point where they hate men. I am only accepted because of a couple things. One is the fact that I am the COMPLETE opposite of all the other men and two is because I will never try flirting with any woman for I am gay and have no interest in women. So yes Neeks, in a way it was because you wouldn't be accepted by a group of girls. Now before they decide to teach you a lesson, leave and don't come back. I am with my family now. I am safe from harm so leave before I am forced to help my sisters" I said emotionless. I then reached around Artemis and pulled out the sword that she had attached to her hip and pointed it at Thalia and the rest of them.

"Percy, if you truly want us to leave, then do one thing before we do. Tell us what it was that makes us different from them" Thalia said.

"I was raped for a little under five years by my adoptive father. I only left these people the first time because I was hoping that the home over in Washington would be enough for me but the more I was there I realized that I couldn't be there. It wasn't because there was people there like me. No, it was because there was people there who wasn't like me. A majority of the people left because they were either beaten or they just didn't like their family. I on the other hand was beaten during drunken fits of rage, I was raped on a constant basis where if I was a girl, I would've been knocked up within the first week, was constantly bullied. My life was a living hell and everyone there had what could have been the equivalent of heaven compared to what I had so I had to leave. These people understand me because a majority of them went through the same exact thing. Now that you know, you can leave before I tell them to do what they want with you as long as it doesn't kill you" I said going on a little rant and breaking down somewhere in the middle. Artemis came over and hugged me whispering calming words into my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me" Leo whispered sadly.

"You weren't the first people that I offered the chance to come with me my little Firebug. There were others and each one I told my story too. Every single bit of it including me being raped. And you know what they did? Every single one of them called me a freak and called me weak. Every single one of them degraded me. When I saw you, I actually had thought about leaving you there on your own in fear but my brain told me that it wasn't fair. I'm a good person by nature Firebug. You were just lucky my brain wanted you to come along. So to answer your question, I was scared. I was weak and I couldn't protect myself. I had to train constantly to get myself into shape. I only started after I met this group of women too. Isn't that right Arty" I explained.

"It's true. He was weak and looked like he wouldn't last a day longer had we not seen what he was. Perseus here is a real man" Artemis said.

"Did you really mean what you said in the note" Leo asked. I looked down in embarrassment and in shame. It wasn't how I planned on telling him, if I ever got the courage and chance to do so.

"I meant every word of it but you have Hazel, Frank, and maybe even Calypso. You were another reason for me leaving. I loved you too much to watch you kiss someone else. It was that moment where my brain and heart agreed at the exact same moment. They said leave, don't come back to this place for it will only cause you pain. And they were right. Just from walking home from the café to what was our apartment, I was in constant pain. Even if I wasn't showing it, which I learned to do so don't EVER trust my looks, I was in great pain knowing that you were kissing other people that wasn't me. So now that you know why I left, you can leave me to be alone with my sisters in arms for they are my family. They are the people I choose to be with now. I can't love anymore for love is the only thing that has ever gave me pain" I said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Artemis, please show them the way out of camp" I called over my shoulder sadly. I continued walking away before I felt something run into me from behind and wrap it's arms around me. I then felt something wet on my back that I can only assume that was tears.

"I love you too" I heard Leo's voice say softly into my back. I froze when Leo said that. He had to be lying. My life has been all but kind and getting the guy of my dreams would fall under kind.

"You're lying" I whispered with tears running down my face in full stream now like in those anime cartoons where it looks like a river is running down the face from both eyes.

"No Percy, I do love you. I just didn't want to loose you but when I saw the note I knew that I had to find you and tell you. I only got to you because I knew you would be at the Stolls and the fact that Nico was around all angry saying that where you where going, he wouldn't be accepted. That and he heard you talking about man-hating-women liking you. It was those things that led me to you. So please don't leave me my precious Sea Prince for I love you and I won't let you get away from me now" Leo told me in a firm voice. It was then that I broke down to the point that I couldn't stand anymore. I was sitting on the ground, crying my eyes out like a little girl who just lost her mommy and daddy. What made me feel better though, was the angelic lips that was suddenly on mine. I could feel the love coming from them. It was that moment that my body said forget this, I want Leo and he's giving himself to me, which in return made me instinctively wrap my arms around Leo's neck and kiss him back.

"I love you" I said as soon as we came up for air.

* * *

**So I FINALLY finished this one-shot. It took me a week to write this out (which is ridiculous for me considering I could have had this done in a day or two depending on my schedule). So I hope you liked it. I feel pretty good about this one. It's also the longest one in the series so far at a total of 9,233 words if you don't count the Authors Notes. So once again I hoped you like it. I sure as hell did (even though it took WAY to long to write for my taste).**

**OH and another thing, PLEASE leave a review saying what pairing you want (it has to be a gay pairing featuring Percy). If you REALLY want it, I will go into threesomes (not the sexual threesome but _/_/_ threesome). If you don't leave reviews saying what pairing you want, I won't be able to write anymore after the twelfth one-shot because I only got 1 one-shot request so leave one please. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day/night**


End file.
